Search for the Sailor Pendant
by SailorSista
Summary: This is the first Sailor Moon story i ever wrote. I wrote this with one of my best friends, it was for a English Assignment. It sucks... but read it anyway! FB appreciated!


Holiday  
  
Sailor Senshi  
Usagi-Serena/ Sailor Moon  
Ami-Amy/ Sailor Mercury  
Raye-Rei/ Sailor Mars  
Makoto-Lita/ Sailor Jupiter  
Minako-Mina/ Sailor Venus  
Michiru-Michelle/ Sailor Neptune  
Haruka-Alex/ Sailor Uranus  
Setsuna-Trista/ Sailor Pluto  
Hotaru-Heather/Sailor Saturn  
Chibi-usa-Rini/ Sailor Chibi-usa  
  
  
Key Words  
Hen-shin Pen = Transformation Pen  
(name)-chan = friend  
Fuku = A Incredibly Short Skirt  
Senshi = Warriors  
Youma = Evil Monster  
  
  
Plot  
Sailor Pluto leaves the Sailor Senshi on a tropical island. The Sailor Senshi are left to find the Sailor pendant, which will allow Chibi-usa to transform into Sailor Chibi-usa so she can help defend the Moon Princess.  
  
The Story begins…  
  
  
"Hey Setsuna what's the big idea!?" yelled Mina  
"Yeah, I was taking a bath! Who knows what state I would have been in" cried Raye  
" I was having a math test!" said Usagi happily  
"A math test? Did you study?" inquired Ami  
"Oh give it a break Ami!! All those words… it can't be to good for a person!" groaned Usagi  
"Luckily I was holding some sushi so I'm fine!" grinned Makoto  
"Sushi!?!?!? GIVE ME SOME!!!!! I'm STARVED!!!!!!" cried Usagi in anguish  
"Shut up Usagi! You're giving me a headache!" complained Raye  
"You guys be quiet! Setsuna is about to say something," pointed out Ami  
  
~At this point Hotaru and Chibi-usa started playing tag while Michiru and Haruka wondered off holding hands. Setsuna transported them back to the group and started talking quickly before anyone could say anything~  
  
  
  
  
"Well, I suppose you're all wondering why I transported you here" said Setsuna  
  
"Yeah, that and why we're all in our swimmers" Usagi sarcastically replied  
"Michi-chan and Haruka-chan don't seem to mind!" said Makoto grinning while nudging Haruka.  
"As you were saying Setsuna?" asked Ami loudly  
"Well, you have all been sent here to find the Sailor Pendant which will allow Chibi-usa to transform into Sailor Chibi-usa-"  
"ALRIGHT!!!" cried Chibi-usa joyfully  
"-Of course you will have no help from me, you must rely on each other and be as unselfish as possible" said Setsuna  
"Usagi will have a problem with that," commented Raye  
"SHUT UP RAYE!" screamed Usagi  
"In the middle of this island is a hill and on the middle of the hill is a beach house. In this you will find necessary items for survival. There is only a small amount of food but I'm sure Mako-chan will be able to produce wonderful meals" said Setsuna  
"You 'betcha!" agreed Makoto  
"Here is a map of the island, Luna and Artemis will help you and provide more details if necessary," concluded Setsuna  
"This is a very serious quest and your full attention will be needed" Luna started saying but by this point everyone had walked off in search of the beach house. "Hey! Wait for me!!" wailed Luna.  
  
  
~Later that day everyone was sitting around the table in the kitchen, eating the leftover sushi Makoto had brought with her. ~  
  
"Okay, I worked out a timetable for us all," said Raye. She passed out some sheets with a roster on them.  
  
Early Morning: Free time; you will be responsible for you own breakfast.  
Midday: 12:00 sharp. Lunch, prepared and cooked by Makoto  
Afternoon: 2:00. Search for the Sailor Pendant, the sooner it's found the better.   
Early Evening: 5:00. Search for food, water, firewood etc.  
Late Evening: 7:00 Sharp. Dinner prepared and cooked by Makoto  
Night: 9:00. Free Time.  
  
"Okay, so that's what's happening" concluded Raye, "There are five bedrooms so everyone choose a partner and grab a room."  
  
"I want to start dinner soonish so could everyone go and find some wood and things? Thanks!" said Makoto heading for the kitchen.  
  
  
"Wow, that was great Makoto," exclaimed Raye  
"Yeah, that was the best fish I've EVER had!!" agreed Minako  
"You really are a excellent cook Makoto," insisted Michiru  
"Thanks Michiru, I'm glad you enjoyed it so much," Makoto smiled broadly and started to clear the table.  
  
"Hey V-chan, I found a really nice lagoon today, want to come skinny dipping?" asked Usagi  
"Hey, can I come Usagi? I feel like a swim now, it's so humid here!" said Makoto fanning herself with one hand.  
"We'll come too Usagi", smiled Michiru looking slyly at Haruka  
"Okay! Meet you outside in five!" grinned Usagi and ran off.  
  
  
"I can't BELIEVE you guys, where is your modesty? Your pride!? YOUR DIGNITY!?!?!?!" yelled Raye  
"Oh give it a break Raye, just come in already," replied Makoto  
"Argh! How CAN you? FINE, I'll come in" complained Raye, "but turn around for Gods sake…"  
  
~There was a splash as Raye jumped in~  
  
"OH GODDESS! It's SOOOO COLD!!" whined Raye  
"It's lovely Raye, and it's so.. so.. so………" exclaimed Minako trailing off  
"Hey where's Michiru and Haruka!?" inquired Makoto  
  
~The girls looked at each other and grinned.  
Hotaru and Chibi-usa started playing tag while the others leisurely swam, read and talked enjoying the peace and quiet. ~  
  
  
~The next morning Minako and Usagi decided to go to the beach and renew their suntans, Ami and Makoto went on a bushwalk to study the plants, Chibi-usa and Hotaru were going to the lagoon to swim and then to the beach to build sandcastles, while Michiru and Haruka had gone off earlier and left a note saying they'd be back later. ~  
  
  
  
~Later in the afternoon the Sailor Senshi went on their first expedition for the Sailor Pendant, their search led them to the sand dunes near the beach. Usagi stopped to look at some pretty flowers and started to pick them.  
Finding herself deserted she cried ~  
"Wait up!"   
~She ran off at top speed across the dunes, being especially klutzy that day she didn't look where she was going and ran straight into a tree where presently a coconut fell upon her head, knocking her unconscious.  
Ami turned round when she heard the loud thunk and ran back over to the unconscious Usagi, at that point all the Senshi had turned round and rushed back.  
Because of the alarming state she was in they rushed back to the beach house. ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Week Later  
  
"I feel some strange energy forces around here guys," said Raye as she swam around the lagoon, this time in a stunning red bikini.  
  
~Minako looked up from where she was sunbathing to see a beautiful red headed woman in a short skimpy dress watching the girls. Minako screamed and everyone looked over. ~  
  
"WHAT are you WEARING!? That is SOO OUT this season!!" she yelled at the red headed youma.  
  
~Raye grabbed her hen-shin pen and started to transform into Sailor Mars, the others followed suit while Chibi-usa hid behind some bushes.  
They all tried their various attacks but none of them affected the red headed youma.  
Sailor Saturn used her 'Silence Glaive Surprise' but it missed and hit a small sapling, out of the sapling shot a pink pendant, which hit another tree and headed towards Chibi-usa. Chibi-usa was prepared for this and shouted out: ~  
  
"MOON! CRISIS! MAKE-UP!"  
  
~Chibi-usa transformed wearing a pink fuku, white bodice, a red bow with her pendant in the middle with pink knee high boots.  
Sailor Chibi-usa wasted no time using her 'Pink Sugar Heart Attack' The youma screamed and was blasted into Moon Dust. ~  
  
"MOON DUSTED!" cried Sailor Chibi-usa, the next moment they were all back doing what they were before they went to the island.  
"Well Done Sailor Senshi" came Setsuna's voice in their minds.  
  
"OH NO! A math test!" groaned Usagi.  
  
^~^~^~^The End!^~^~^~^  



End file.
